Veggie War
by AlwaysYourAibou
Summary: No one makes his Hikari cry...No one. Yami does everything he can to protect his little light from a new enemy.


A/N~ This is my really random oneshot. I was bored and my mind is always running with thoughts. I thought it would be a cute puzzleshipping idea. You'll understand once you read it….I have no life. Okay here we go. I don't own YGO!

No Crying

It had been a simple day. Snow had fallen earlier that morning and school had been canceled because of it. Yugi had allowed Yami to take over a while and get some exercise. Yami enjoyed that thoroughly though he never said so. He knew he didn't have to. Yugi knew what he was thinking and feeling at all times, making words unnecessary.

After Yami's exploration, Yugi went to make himself lunch while his grandfather took care of the shop. Yami had been quietly thinking within the confines of the puzzle, as he often did, when he felt strange. Something had been wrong with his light. Determination and concern wracked the former pharaoh's soul and he quietly snuck out of the puzzle.

Yugi was still in the kitchen, his head down so Yami was unable to see it. However, Yami could sense something wrong for his hikari's movements where frustrated. He watched quietly as the younger teen wiped his forehead continuously as he cut different colored shapes. After a few minutes, Yami realized that his light wasn't wiping his forehead but his eyes. Yugi sniffled slightly and moved away from his activities and to the sink. He kept his hands a distance away and sniffed some more. He was crying.

Yami had felt a grow form in his throat but successfully kept it down. He continued to watch Yugi as turned the facet on and rinsed his face with cold water. He grabbed a paper towel and wiped his face, allowing one more sniff to wrack his tiny frame. He then turned and shrieked in surprise when he had saw Yami.

"Y-Yami!" He gasped, jumping slightly. He wiped his eyes again and tried to smile. "How long have you been standing there?"

Yami said nothing. He simply starred at the younger, crossing his arms in frustration. Had he done something wrong? Did Yugi not trust sharing his thoughts with his other half? He swallowed hard, "What upsets you so, little light?"

Yugi blinked and then sniffed. "Nothing," He said simply, "I'm fine."

Yami watched as Yugi threw away the paper towel and went back to cutting his colorful objects. Yami frowned deeply. Now he was really concerned. The only reason his light wouldn't tell him something was if he had been the reason for it. Yami thought deeply. What could he had done to make his little one so distressed? It irked him to no end. "Have I done something to upset you?"

Yugi looked back up at his Yami. "No." He said almost immediately. "What makes you think that?"

"You are crying." Yami stated, still not uncrossing his arms. "If I have done something to harm you in any way, I need to know as to not do it again."

Yugi looked down and then back up at his darkness in surprise. The he smiled, "No!" He giggled, "No its not you! You didn't make me cry! It's this." Yugi pointed.

Yami felt rage consume him. He didn't need to know what it was nor why it existed in his light's home, but he was going to destroy it. Swiftly, Yami took over his host's body. No one made his hikari cry and got away with it. Yami stood motionless, legs ready to fight when necessary. His enemy placed itself only feet from him. The shadows surrounded the ex-king, ready for their master's orders. He could hear Yugi's protests in the back of his mind but Yami quickly pushed his hikari's subconscious completely out of his head. No one got away with making his light shed tears. Extending his hand he commanded the shadows. Growling Yami willed the mutilated, white object into the shadow realm.

"Yami!" He heard Yugi shout. Yami allowed Yugi to gain control of his body again. A bewildered Yugi starred stunned at the former king. "What is wrong with you?" He yelled.

Yami blinked in concern. His little light was…angry with him? But he had done what a Yami was supposed to do. He punished that which caused his hikari pain. "But, aibou." Yami started.

Yugi sighed, "What….How…" He couldn't find the words. "What did you do that for?"

"It caused you pain. I banished it." Yami explained, standing inches from his hikari. "I do not understand. Was I not protecting you?"

Yugi's face fell blank. He looked at the cutting board on the counter and then back at his Yami. He beamed, "Yami. That thing wasn't hurting me. It was an onion!" He laughed, holding onto the counter for support.

Yami furrowed his brow. "What is this onion?"

Yugi stopped laughing, sensing the irritation in his Yami's voice. He cleared his throat and smiled at Yami. "An onion is a vegetable that many people use to cook with. When you cut it, it releases a sort of odor that makes your tear ducts irritated. That's why I was crying. It didn't actually hurt me. I was just trying to make lunch." Yugi explained.

Yami watched Yugi closely and realized his little one was serious. He should have felt foolish, but he still didn't see what he did wrong. Vegetable or not that, nothing makes his aibou upset. Yami watched Yugi giggle once more and then gave Yami a hug. Yami felt the heat rise on his cheeks.

Yugi separated them and smiled up at his protector. "I'm glad you care that much."

The dark kind adverted his eyes, "I do not wish to see you cry." He said simply.

Yugi nodded. "I'm glad." He repeated.

Yami looked at his little light. "I shall leave you." He stated and disappeared back into the puzzle before his light could protest. Yami sat on his throne and tapped his fingers on the stone arm rest. He sighed heavily and frowned. No one made his hikari cry and got away with it. Yami nodded and began to think. Random ideas spun into his head of how to wipe out the entire population of this "onion" creature. That way, it would never cause his partner pain again.

FIN

A/N~ As you can see….I have no life. Just an idea I had. I don't think anyone beat me to the punch. Let me know if you like it? I have tons of these little ideas floating around the empty space known as the inside of my head. Let me know.


End file.
